ShigureKyoDreamer2406
by MysticSorceror's 101
Summary: A bunch of fics I'm writing for a friend when I feel the need to, AU, based on anime, Older Shigure and Chibi Kyo
1. Mimi will you forgive me?

**3 Important Author Notes:**

**A - This is a fic based off of the anime, I know the entire story of the manga however I choose to write anime perspective, so long live remaining YukiXTohru fans**

**B - This fic is an AU and focuses on two characters: Chibi Kyo (Kyo around the ages of 5 and 6) and Shigure (27-30)**

**C - This entry and all entries afterwards are dedicated to Animedreamer2406, one of my closest friends online: This entry - for Apology**

Shigure paused getting his shoes off at the entrance to the house and then his eyes seemed to wander around the house searching for the kid, with a sigh he pushed one hand through his black hair and undid his tie. He seemed a little angry after visiting Akito and his heart still pounded as he removed his shoes before moving further into his house and looked around for Kyo. God, damn...where was he this time, he had already had to keep his back straight and bow to Akito, hearing all the negative things that he could possibly say about Kyo and how Shigure had lost his reputation for even considering the six year old to be roaming around his house. He had to keep a straight face to that but at times his heart felt heavy and he just wanted to argue. Kyo couldn't be all that bad as they were making him out to be and in his heart he knew that he wasn't that bad, so in a way how dare they maintain that opinion. "Kyo..." he seemed to call, them being the only ones to live in their house after Tohru and Yuki had graduated and gone their separate ways off to college, "Kyo!" he called again before seeing an orange head beside the sofa. He moved over before collapsing on the back looking right at Kyo, "What is it?" he asked with a sigh seeing Kyo not paying attention to him.

"You missed it," the cat replied bringing his knees towards him in this half sulking way, his little head resting on one of them and he wiped his eyes with his hand, "It was the anniversary today...'Gure-san and you didn't take me...you promised and in the end you didn't, you didn't take me to see..." there was a heavy pause and Shigure blinked not knowing what it was he'd promised the little boy, he tried to wrack his brains on it, he'd been out with Ayame and Hatori today and he'd also been to the main house, but now he'd really done something to upset Kyo hadn't he. "You..." the feline attempted choking on his words again, "You told me that you wouldn't miss it...I told you mother was important and you..."

This was clearer than anything else, now it was obvious to what he'd missed and the dog felt a lot of regret from this, his hand grasped the back of the sofa and he looked at Kyo with the saddest eyes ever, "It's because I left you at home today?" he blinked, not really feeling much like laughing and he blinked again, "And because I didn't take you out to the restaurant with me, where Ha'ri..." he laughed awkwardly and then paused again, this time closing his eyes, no there wasn't anything he could do about this, Kyo probably hated him for talking about anything else. "You knew I'd returned, what thinking I'd abandon little baby Kyo all by himself and run off to some highschool girl, fine specimen of a kind...no, I did what I needed to do and then I came back to you...well I for one say that that makes you special."

"You still missed it..." Kyo mumbled putting his knees close to him and then looked at the floor, "You promised me 'Gure-san...you promised me!" he yelled now punching the table a little and kicked it before running off to his room, Shigure had boarded up the door to the roof because to him a six-year old should not be climbing on there. Imagine if Kyo fell off and broke his head, and there was blood everywhere and...no he couldn't think about that anyway, there were some things he could ponder about that child and others he wouldn't let him ponder. But now there was a problem and he had to figure out how to solve it, he had to find the solution and just...what was that?

Half an hour later the dog had changed back into his kimono and taken a short shower as to think before making his way over to Kyo's room and knocking on the door, there was no answer and so he slid his head around and peeked into the room. "Kyon-kichi..." he teased looking at the boy sleeping in the bed and wandered over to him, the room was just the same as it was when he was sixteen and Shigure sighed seeing all of these pictures, everything. "Kyon-Kyon..." he spoke moving over to the bed and sitting upon it, he gently slid down the covers and paused looking right at the little boy. Kyo looked to be a mess, tears in his eyes, grabbing hard to a toy dog and just shivering, "Awww," Shigure couldn't find himself not to say seeing the regret and pain on the boys face and then he wrapped his arms around him now starting to lay in the bed with him and kiss him all over his body.

"You forgot 'Gure-nii" he choked still deeply upset with Shigure for leaving him, today of all days, a day when he needed space and time to relax himself, "Your promised today we'd go down and put flowers there, you told me..." he spoke now wiping his eyes. "I told you father wasn't important and I much prefer living with my 'Gure-nii than with my own family but, it's mother...you missed her.. I miss her every single day 'Gure-nii, I really do and you..." he looked down frightened by this and didn't speak anymore. He felt kind of blanked out, his mother, his precious mother had...and then Shigure hadn't...he loved the dog with all his heart and yet why had he chosen to miss something with so much importance to him. Soon he found Shigure standing up.

"Come on then..." he laughed in his normal way and then went to get Kyo a warm jacket that he'd bought for him, he paused seeing the boy sit up with these tear-soaked eyes wide in surprise and then he moved back to Kyo and began to slip his little arms through the sleeves of his jacket, sitting up straight he zipped Kyo's jacket in his arms and took his hand now dragging him to put his shoes on, "I'm glad it's sunny still and there should be light..." he announced before heaving Kyo into his arms and then looked at his little face. "Well let's go then?" he asked wanting to please this kid that meant the world to him.

"Where to 'Gure-nii?" the cat questioned in this cute little voice, looking around the place as he put one arm over Shigure's shoulder in an attempt to steady himself, "Are we going to the main house? or to see Hatori again? Are you..."

"Sssh!" Shigure laughed putting one finger over the cats little mouth and saw Kyo nod before removing it, "We're going to a special place," he spoke with a wink, "A very special place, we're going to visit your mother..." he said holding Kyo tightly, Shigure really wasn't dressed the best for visiting a gravesite but Kyo was, he'd purposefully chosen black clothes to wear today, the day of his mothers suicide. The one he felt great need to still repent for in a lot of ways. "Well then..." he said as Kyo rested his tiny head on the dogs warm, supportive shoulder, "Let's get some flowers for her...and Kyo..." he whispered in this gentle voice and felt his heart glue to his throat, "I'm sorry..."


	2. Will we stay together Mimi?

Shigure paused for a moment standing outside of the elementary school and then looked down at the floor, as he held Kyo's little hand in his, "Hey there," he spoke looking at the uniform and then paused putting his hands around Kyo's tiny little shoulder. "Hey there?" he asked with a smile, "What's wrong?" he blinked and then looked to Kyo. The small cat had a look of pain in his eyes and Shigure wrapped his arms around him and kissed Kyo on the forehead, "Hey there..." he spoke and Kyo looked up at him before blinking with these sad little eyes, "It's school, lots of little boys go to school,"

"But I want to spend time with you 'Gure," he spoke looking up at Shigure and attaching himself to his leg, "I want us to be like we were during the summer, always talking, always laughing, I don't want to go to school Shigure, we won't have enough time to spend together and you told me that you wanted me to exercise more, try out for the soccer team and...and...you did make up a reason why I don't have to learn to swim, right? right 'Gure otou-san"

"Yes but that was summer," Shigure spoke before kissing Kyo on the cheek, he was being selfish, even if he didn't know it deep down in his heart Shigure knew it, "It was a holiday, they'll be lots of time when I have free time again, like Thanksgiving maybe, and Christmas and there's always spring break and don't forget that if we're still close together maybe next summer can be just as fun as this one. We can still talk to each other though but we need our own separate lives with people around us in real life. See," he said touching Kyo on the face, "I want you to grow up smart and get educated and draw and all of that, plus we can have lots and lots of fun together...hmm, maybe we could make a special promise?"

"Pwomise?" Kyo blinked looking at him and then felt his heart in his mouth, "We can make a pwomise to each other to show that we can still be close in our hearts, even if we don't spwend so much time, is that what you're saying 'Gure otou-san?" he asked wiping the tears away from his eyes at the idea of losing Shigure. "What is it?"

"We talk to each other every day, **_through an email hopefully, _**and when we read these emails from each other we'll know that we're close to each other, you don't have to spend every single moment around me Kyo and when I go shoppinh and take care of the responsibilites I have you should do something fun for yourself, we'll get together a lot of the time and we'll still talk to each other. Hopefully we'll both have time every single day to talk to each other, even if it's just with a little note. And...and I'll always be here for you, promise you'll always be there for me?"

" 'Course 'Gure-otou-san I'll try my very very best," he nodded excited, "So as long as we keep each other in our hearts we know that we care for each other, so school won't be that bad even if we only have a little time afterwards, we can still be together right? And then next summer, maybe next summer we could have more and more fun."

"Yes we could," Shigure laughed patting him on the head, "I think that our addiction to each other shouldn't be completely broken, but during school season other things come first, and we'll try and make the best of our time together," he spoke holding tight to Kyo, "I'm sorry that you didn't understand, but I'm here for you...always thinking about you..."

"And I'm sorry for crying sooo sooo much," Kyo laughed and hugged Shigure tightly, "I can't wait until we have much more fun. What do you think about us having fun like last summer when school's out for breaks and stuff Shigure, and when school's out for summer if we're still in love with each other the same 'mount..."

"Okay," Shigure nodded, "I hope we can have more fun when school isn't around, like those nice weeks off, I want to be there for you...I hope we can have fun next summer Kyo"

_**I hope we can have as much fun next summer Mimi, even though I may not be thinking clearly, I want to be there for you...hopefully we can have fun during the breaks that happen this year.**_

_**Myst**_


End file.
